Oculos Aurum, Laminis Argenti
by DoctorHarryEmrysWatson
Summary: (Eyes of Gold, Blades of Silver) The King of Hogwarts takes a powerful young sorcerer as his Ward, but his actions will cost him his life. His son; Prince Draco, is then left to rule Hogwarts at a young age. In years to come, the Kings of Camelot and Hogwarts will cross each others paths once more, but can Merlin and Harry stop the chaos that will ensue? Warnings inside.
1. Prologue - The King's Ward

_**Author's Note: **Oh haii dere! Yup, I'm back, but I'm not doing A.S.I.M (A Study in Magic) at the moment that should be back shortly though (fingers crossed next week) so this is a little something I've been working from, no idea where the plot came from, it might have been Sam, Merlin, the bus ride to college (that's where most my ideas come from) or something so stupid that it's completely unrelated and has nothing to do with either Harry Potter or Merlin (Sims then.)  
One wishes to thank Sam from reading this through for me, hitting me for missing deadlines and drawing that pictre... FINISH YO PICTURE WOMAN! I hope you guys enjoy it.__**  
Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing and gain nothing from this fanfic but I do lose time to d coursework, half my life, my sanity and sometime sleep (that would be where I am up at midnight like "I HAVE AN IDEA!") Everything you see before you belongs to Joanne Rowling, Warner Bros. and the BBC. Thank You.  
****__Summary:_ The King of Hogwarts take a powerful young sorcerer (Harry Potter) as his Ward, but his actions will cost him his life. His son; Prince Draco, is then left to rule Hogwarts at a young age. In years to come, the King of Camelot and the King of Hogwarts will cross each others paths once more, but can Merlin and Harry stop the chaos that will ensue?  
Warnings inside - please read first.  
**Warnings: **Rated T for possible language... I can turn it into a bloodbath if you really want *shrugs* but... yeah... it is possible that this may turn into a Drarry or a Methur (or both, hehehe!) Don't like it, you know where the door is. I hope you guys do, cause I don't andif there's a fire I'm through the window... after I've warmed myself up. Rightio, anything else? Oh yeah, some characters (Lucius especially) will be very OOC. There I've said it! No complaints please, he's supposed to be like that!

**_Prologue: The King's Ward_**

A blast of bitter, wintery air forced it's way through the cracks between the wooden door and the dusty floor of the small house; making the timber framing creak. The dark haired child wrapped his thin blanket tighter around himself as he shivered. Harry opened his startling emerald eyes, greeted by the sight of his ruddy faced uncle.  
'Get up, boy!' Vernon Dursley clamped his chubby fingers around Harry's upper arm, dragging him from the floor to his feet. 'You are to go into the forest to collect some firewood, before we all freeze to death!'  
Harry stumbled slightly as his uncle pushed him towards the heavy wooden door. His green eyes briefly swept over the other two occupants of the small dwelling; his aunt, Petunia, was preparing some sort of stew over the smouldering ashes in the fireplace, and Harry's cousin, Dudley, he was almost as round as his father and just as malicious; watching Vernon bully Harry was Dudley's favourite pastime.

The door slammed behind the eleven year old. The snow drifted gracefully from the swirling grey clouds above and settled softly upon his ebony hair. Another gust of harsh wind penetrated through Harry's thin, ragged clothes. Wishing to return to the house as soon as possible, Harry hugged himself in a fruitless attempt to maintain what little warmth he had left then, with a fleeting glance at Hogwarts Castle, proceeded to enter the forest that surrounded the settlement. He gasped as a branch from a bramble pierced painfully through the sole of his barefoot; balancing on one leg and with his eyes watering, Harry pulled the thorns from his foot and checked for blood.

The crisp, icy environment kept him moving, picking up suitable tree branches and wandering deeper into the forest. After three quarters of an hour, the young boy heard the unmistakeable sound of a crackling fire, gruff voices of men and the strong smell of smoke; he peered through a small clump of bushes to see what appeared to be a small camp of bandits.  
Several bandits occupied this small camp; each one had a tent and a horse of their own, their swords and crossbows were strewn lazily across the ground. In the middle of this makeshift dwelling stood the dancing golden flames of which the bandits had places themselves around; laughing, cooking and plotting.  
'As long as we remain hidden and cover our tracks, we'll be able to break in, take what we want and leave,' a muscular, bald man with stubble and beady eyes discussed with his companions, 'now, I've heard that old Lucius and his wife are magical folk –'  
'Wretched Druids.' Grumbled another man; this one was much smaller than the first and had shoulder-length, matted hair. A wave of spine tingling laughter broke out through the group.  
'Well,' the former continued, 'they won't suspect nuffin' if they're asleep. I say we wait until night fall and attack after dark.' A murmur of agreement rippled around the men.  
'Surely their magical wards would warn them of intrusion?' A third man spoke; this man had obviously been through the wars as his face was riddled with scars. He stroked the edge of his sword in a favourable way. 'Would it be better to slit their throats for good measure?'  
'Do they not have a son?' The bald man contemplated the thought for a moment. 'I'm sure they do.'  
'You mean pampered, little prince Draco?' The scarred man sneered, glaring into the flames.  
The bald bandit smirked, 'that's the one. We could kidnap him instead; demand a ransom for their precious heir. I'm certain that we would make a larger profit this way.'  
The laughter rippled around once more. Harry backed away slowly, stepping on a twig, it snapped loudly and made him freeze where he stood, allowing the wood to tumble out of his arms.  
'Who's there?' The sound of hurried movement issued on the other side of the shrubs and in a blink of an eye, Harry found himself surrounded by the points of several swords. 'What have we here?' The bald man, who appeared to be the leader of the group, relaxed his position slightly and approached Harry, staring intently at the boy. He then started to cackle. 'Looks like a servant, lads. Bit young though, aren't you? What's your name son?' Trembling from head to foot, Harry merely shook his head. 'Don't be shy, boy, we're not going to kill you yet. We want to know what you heard first.'  
'I – I didn't hear anything!' Harry stammered as his hoarse voice shook vaguely.  
'Don't lie to us!' Hissed a man to Harry's right. 'How long have you been spying on us?'  
'I wasn't spying!' The ebony haired child protested frantically. 'I'm only collecting firewood!'  
'A likely story!' The scarred man jeered scathingly. The leader of the outlaws nodded at two of the men; who then stepped forward, placed a hand upon Harry's shoulders and forced him into a kneeling position on the ground. The bald man raised his sword and swung it towards the child's neck; Harry flinched violently, feeling a prickling sensation spread through his body. He saw a bright light from behind the lids of his eyes and heard numerous thuds and the galloping of a horse.  
Slowly opening his eyes, Harry saw seven motionless bodies spread out before him. Another person had entered the scene too; he had long platinum hair which was tied back with a black bow, a pale complexion and stony grey eyes that were widened in shock. He wore the renowned green cloak which bore the embroidered silver Serpent symbol of the Malfoy Family over the top of his silver armour.  
'I didn't mean – it was an accident, I swear!' Words tumbled out of Harry's mouth in the presence of the King of Hogwarts; he had just killed seven men with King Lucius as a witness, he would most certainly be sentenced to death for this, but Lucius held up a gloved hand to silence the boy, his stormy eyes scrutinizing the youngster.  
'What is your name?' The King spoke in a sharp tone, his eyes still boring into Harry's frightful face.  
'Harry Potter.' He mumbled quietly.  
'Say that again please.'  
Harry cleared his constricting throat and articulated louder, 'Harry Potter.'  
Lucius's expression softened immediately, 'Potter, eh?' The boy nodded, staring at the ground. 'James and Lily Potter's boy?' He nodded again. 'Well, I must say, that was a very impressive bit of magic, especially for your age.' Lucius demounted his ashen horse and stepped closer to Harry.  
'I didn't mean to –' Harry's sentence faltered under the patronising gaze of the King.  
'I must thank you, young Harry. You have saved my family, myself and no doubt the Kingdom.' Harry glanced up in astonishment, but quickly dropped his gaze again. 'These are the Cladrians; they've destroyed many great kingdoms, sold the land on to benefit their pocket. Hogwarts was likely to be their next target.' Lucius dropped to his knees in front of the youth. 'I see a great potential of magic in you, Harry. You will be my ward. That is if you choose to accept, of course.'  
A smile spread over Harry's features for the first time in what felt like years as he nodded eagerly. King Lucius helped Harry mount the pallid horse, placed his jade cloak around Harry's shoulders and then they set of towards the Castle of Hogwarts; Lucius leading the horse by the rein.

* * *

'This will be your home now,' Lucius guided his ward through the palace, 'I will hire a servant to attend to your every need. For now I will leave you to bathe that should warm you up. I shall send someone to fetch some new clothing for you, too.' The King opened a door to show Harry his new bedroom, furnished with the finest bed gold could buy, oak dressers, a marble fireplace with a wooden rocking chair set before it. King Lucius waved off the stuttered "thank you" from his newest addition to the palace and left to inform his wife; Narcissa, of their recent arrival.

* * *

Narcissa marched into the Throne Room, dressed in her finest pale blue dress, which floated elegantly behind her. The young prince; Draco, following in her footsteps.  
'Mother! I want an apple!' The blonde prince pouted up at Narcissa.  
'Then by all means, go the kitchen and retrieve one.' She chided her son, but gave him a loving expression all the same. Narcissa came to a halt before her husband.  
'I said that I wanted one, not that I wanted to endure the effort of retrieving it myself,' Draco stopped beside his mother, talking in a whisper, 'that's what we have servants for!'  
'Hush now, Draco.' She gave the Prince a final stern stare, and then turned to address her beloved with a courtesy. 'You wished to speak with me, my Lord?'  
'We have obtained a ward,' Lucius's voice echoed through the vast hall.  
'A ward?' Narcissa arched a graceful, fair eyebrow at her other half, 'but who?'  
'Harry Potter.'  
The Queen's eyebrow ascended further, 'Draco, run along now.' Lucius and Narcissa watched as the young prince stared suspiciously at them, retreating from the gigantic room. The woman then turned to face her husband once more, 'you are certain?'  
'Absolutely, he resembles the child mentioned in the rumours, he even had the scar. He also has undeniably strong magic; it would be wise to keep him under our protection.'  
Narcissa bowed her head at Lucius, 'I respect and agree with your decision, sire.'  
He stood from his throne, took her hands in his own and planted a kiss upon her lips, 'thank you, my dearest wife.'

* * *

Draco didn't bother knocking upon the new ward's door; he kicked the doors open and marched in, startling the younger boy. 'I'm Draco, the King's son,' Draco spoke with such authority, he stood proudly in his rich clothing; his shirt was emerald and, just as his father's cloak had, bore the silver Serpent, his short sleek hair was as bright as Lucius's had been, Draco's eyes were even the same shade of grey as his father's, 'I've been sent to bring you down to dine with us.' Harry followed Draco from his room, staying a few paces behind the other boy and remained silent as they passed portraits of previous members of the Malfoy family. 'Oh, yes the portraits,' said Draco dully, noting Harry's interest, 'ancestors, all of them are from my father's side of the family. My grandfather Abraxas Malfoy,' the Prince waved idly at one of the scowling portraits, 'Armand Malfoy, Nicholas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy the First, Brutus Malfoy, Septimus Malfoy and yes that painting did move.' Draco smirked to see Harry gaping as the portrait of Septimus turned his nose up at him. 'The Dining Room is this way. My father never told me your name?'  
'I'm Harry Potter.' Harry glanced back at the portrait of Septimus to see that he had flitted into Nicholas's frame, muttering in the other's ear.  
'Are you really?' Enquired Draco, without showing any sign of interest as they descended the Marble Staircase into the Entrance Hall. The blonde haired boy paused before the huge oak doors of the Dining Room, giving the other a searching look. 'Tell me, Harry, do you come from a background of significance?'  
'I don't – I don't think so.'  
Draco raised his eyebrow and pushed the doors open, leading Harry into the room and towards the dining table. Lucius indicated for Harry to take the seat beside Narcissa as Draco acquired the one beside his father. Lucius smiled down at Harry as the boy took his place while Narcissa fussed affectionately over her son.  
'Draco, this is our new ward,' Lucius chose his words delicately, 'his name is Harry. You are to make him feel welcome. Perhaps –'  
'What's a ward?' The blonde prince cut across his father.  
'It means Harry will be living with us and treated as though he is your brother,' Narcissa notified her son, 'Harry will live under the protection of the King and his kingdom.'  
'I was hoping that you would show Harry around the palace tomorrow.' Lucius commented as he piled food onto his plate.  
'Of course, as you wish, father.' Draco replied coolly, giving Harry an apprehensive glance.

After a few minutes Harry found himself a little more comfortable to join in the conversations that the three blonde heads tried to draw him into.  
'I was not aware that you were still in the Kingdom,' Lucius remarked, looking at Harry in interest, 'I was under the impression that you had been taken into the care of your aunt and uncle.'  
'That is true, but they live in Hogwarts,' Harry hesitated for a moment, 'I don't really leave the house much.'  
'Why not?' Narcissa half raised her goblet to her rosy lips whilst giving the dark haired child a bemused stare. 'Did you play with other children?'  
'No,' Harry shrugged slightly, 'I had chores to do.'  
Narcissa and Lucius shared worried glances. Draco spoke up in uneasy silence. 'Is it true that your parents are dead?'  
'Killed by outlaws.' Harry mumbled. Narcissa and Lucius's expression changed to astonishment.  
'Who told you that?' Lucius enquired curiously.  
'My aunt and uncle,' Harry nervously poked at his food with his folk, wishing that the conversation could end.

* * *

Harry opened his bedroom door to answer the sharp knocking noise. The boy stepped aside to permit Lucius Malfoy into the room. The King had shown odd behaviour ever since the conversation they had had at dinner the night before.  
'I've thought about this long into the night,' Lucius began, signalling that Harry should take a seat in the rocking chair, 'Narcissa thinks I should wait until you are older, but I think that you have a right to know now.' Harry stared blankly at his guardian, not too sure what the topic of their current conversation. 'I knew your parents extremely well; James was from a noble family and Lily a modest little family. James's father; Charlus, was an Auror, it was his job to help the other men of Hogwarts to protect the Kingdom. Your father joined the Aurors when he became of age, but after you were born your parents had to go into hiding.'  
A lump produced in Harry's throat, but curiosity got the better of him. 'Why?'  
'Have you ever heard of the Crystal Caves?' Harry shook his head in response. Lucius paused for a moment before continuing. 'The Crystal Caves resides near the Valley of the Fallen Kings, many wizards talked about the cave before the King of Camelot began his purge against the Old Religion. It is said that the crystals within the cave had the power to show the observer the past, present and future. During the time of the Old Religion one sorcerer; Lord Voldemort used his magic for greed and power. He believed that this world was only worthy of those with magic and made it his life ambition to slay the Muggles; that's what we call the non-magical people. Lord Voldemort wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of his ambition; his followers were almost as ruthless as he was. Anyone who denied or tried to stand against Lord Voldemort and his supporters were killed. A prophecy was made, one about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. No one is sure as to what the prophecy said, but Lord Voldemort became more and more brutal. He found your parents and turned a terrible curse upon them. He turned the same curse upon you, but for some reason it did not work; you were left with nothing but a scar.' The blonde man's gaze moved to the lightning shape mark on Harry's forehead.  
'What happened to Voldemort?'  
'He met his downfall, but no one knows how. You defeated him as an infant.'  
Lucius remained silent, letting Harry process the information he had just be given and watching the boy carefully.  
'So, my parents weren't killed by outlaws.' Harry finally whispered.  
Lucius gave Harry a sorrowful look, 'I'm sorry, Harry.'

* * *

The three Malfoys and young Harry stood together in the Entrance Hall; Narcissa made a fuss over the two boys while Lucius gave instructions to one of his servants and fastened the ties on his cloak.  
'Don't forget to wrap up warm if you're going outside,' Narcissa said, pulling Draco into a tight hug.  
'Mother, we –' Draco tried to protest, pulling out of his mother's hug.  
'I've asked the servants to light the fire in the Library for when you return –'  
'Please Mother –'  
'And if you're leaving the palace Sir Moody and Sir Kingsley are to go with you.'  
'I do not need to be watched over!'  
'It's for your protection.' Narcissa also pulled Harry into a hug. 'We'll see you at nightfall.'  
Harry and Draco watched the King and Queen descend the steps of the castle doors; Draco snorted at the sight of two of the Aurors, Harry smiled as he heard the other boy mutter "protection".  
'Come on, I'll show you the palace vaults first.' Draco sighed, tugging Harry along by the sleeve of his shirt. 'I don't suppose you know what Quidditch is?'  
'Er… no.'  
'Dear lord, you must have a boring life.'  
'At least I don't need to be watched over.'  
The blonde prince smirked, 'least I don't look like a scrawny delinquent.'  
'Better than being a pompous dunderhead.'  
'"_Pompous dunderhead_?"' Draco laughed loudly. 'Uneducated scoundrel!'  
'Toad.'  
'Scarhead.'

* * *

The news that Harry Potter: the boy who lived, had become King Lucius's ward spread around the Kingdom of Hogwarts faster than a Bowtruckle could devour a woodlouse. Livid that they had lost their nephew, Vernon and Petunia Dursley quickly produced a devious plan to regain charge over the young boy.

Vernon had retired to his house the day he had sent his good-for-nothing nephew into the forest to collect firewood. Once he had walked through the door he had demanded why the boy had not yet returned.  
'I saw him earlier.' Petunia had sniffed pointedly. 'He was with the King.'  
'What the devil does the King want with a mere peasant?' Vernon fumed.  
'Rumour from the castle is that the boy is to become the King's ward.'  
'HE WHAT?'  
Petunia's beady eyes had watched as her husband stormed around their small dwelling and screaming almost every blasphemous word he could muster. Her eyes would occasionally flicker to the heaving mass that was their sleeping son.  
Although the Dursleys despised their nephew they had plotted to use his "talents" for their own good; they wanted to move to Camelot where magic was scarce, they would've been able to use Harry's magic to make a profit by making the boy cast spells and enchantments for their customers' needs, the Dursleys would keep the money they made and eventually turn Harry in to King Uther for a larger profit.  
'What are we supposed to do now? Now he's up in the castle being treated like a prince?' Huffed Vernon, lowering himself into a wooden chair by the table.  
'We could go to King Uther?' Petunia suggested quietly. 'Tell him that King Lucius and Queen Narcissa kidnapped the boy and that we need help to bring our nephew back home.'  
'Even King Uther isn't stupid enough to fight King Lucius.'  
'We don't have to tell Uther that Lucius is a king, we just need to tell him that the sorcerer stole our non-magical nephew and that we fear for the boy's life.' Vernon stared disbelievingly at Petunia and she gave him a cunning grin in return. 'The King and Queen travel to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning. Travel for Camelot tonight and you'll reach Uther by dawn.'  
Realisation dawned on Vernon's face. Within minutes he had packed a small bag of essentials, prepared a horse and left for Camelot; leaving Petunia to look after Dudley.

* * *

'Vernon Dursley from the Kingdom of Hogwarts, sire.' Sir Henry announced in a loud, carrying voice as he led the plump man to stand before King Uther Pendragon of Camelot. Both Vernon and Sir Henry bestowed a bow to Uther.  
'Speak.' Uther articulated, curiously staring at the stranger for he had never heard of any Kingdom by the name of Hogwarts.  
Before standing to his full height again, Vernon composed his facial features to resemble that of worry, fear and pleading, 'Sire, word of your generosity and bravery has spread across the lands. I have come to ask for your help in a time of great need.  
Uther raised an eyebrow, 'and what do you need of me?'  
'It's my nephew, sire.' Vernon said hurriedly. 'Two sorcerers by the names of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have taken him from my home. I fear of what they may do to him.' Vernon was careful enough to hide his satisfaction as Uther's eyes glinted maliciously when he had uttered the word "sorcerers". 'I just want my nephew home safe.' The large man added to help empathise his case, he then allowed a moment of silence; watching the King of Camelot make a decision.  
'I will help you.' Uther vowed, getting to his feet and extending his gloved hand to Vernon.  
'I am most gracious, my lord!' Gasped Vernon while tightly held the King's hand.  
'I will need to leave at once,' Uther added to Sir Henry, 'you are to come with me along with fifty other men.'  
'Yes sir.' Sir Henry bowed once more and left at once to prepare for their journey.  
'Where are we heading?' Uther addressed Vernon.  
'I overheard the sorcerers when I tried to get my nephew back; they're heading to a village on the outskirts of Hogwarts. The village is called Hogsmeade.'  
'You will lead the way.'

* * *

Hogsmeade had always been a very special place to Lucius and Narcissa; it was the first place they had met each other. She was the young, pure and beautiful daughter of a Lord; Cygnus Black, and his wife; Druella Rosier. It was not long after their first encounter that they had become engaged to wed and then married. The couple made it their duty to revisit the small village every year on the anniversary of their meeting.  
The King and Queen of Hogwarts strolled down the dirt road that was lined with market stalls, taverns and homes of the villagers. Narcissa linked her arm around Lucius's as they beamed and waved at the people in the streets.  
'A beautiful Rose for the beautiful Queen!' A nearby stall vender called out for everyone in the vicinity to hear, she then curtseyed to Narcissa and presented a single White Rose. 'Just as our Kingdom, this Rose will never wilt.'  
'Thank you very much.' Narcissa gave the other woman a grateful smile, accepting the Rose and handling it with delicacy while Lucius stood beside her in deep conversation with some of the villagers.

'What's wrong?' Lucius asked, watching his wife out of the corner of his eye as they continued down the dusty path.  
'Draco,' she sighed sadly, 'I just hope that he and Harry grow to like each other. It would be nice for Draco to have a friend.'  
'I'm sure Harry will make a good impression.'  
'It's not Harry, it's Draco. He has a habit of pushing people away.'  
'Darling, you needn't –' Lucius was suddenly cut off.  
'Sire!' The stall vender who had given Narcissa the enchanted White Rose stumbled forward, gasping for air. 'Uther's men are approaching!'  
Lucius stared at the woman with a bemused expression. 'Uther? Of Camelot?'  
'Yes sire!'  
Before Lucius could utter another word; horses burst out of the trees surrounding the village, each horse bore a man in a red clock with the embroided Dragon of Camelot. Men on foot followed behind those on horses, every man wielding a sword and a shield. The men and horses stampeded out of the wooded area and into the village, killing those who they saw practising magic.  
'There they are!' Lucius saw a porky fellow pointing towards him in the mass of screaming people. The man had called out to one of the men on a waxen horse; the man had dark, greying hair, the imprint of a scar was visible above the man's left eye. Lucius's eyes locked with the man's; Uther Pendragon.  
'Run!' He yelled over his shoulder to his wife and the stall vender.  
'I'm not leaving you!' Narcissa protested; she truly had inherited her mother's stubbornness. She felt the stall vender leave her side and watched the other woman run off to protect her children.  
'Narcissa, there's too many of them. I won't be able to protect you, now run!'  
'No.'  
They watched as Uther approached them, stopping metres in front of them and pointing his sword to Narcissa's throat.  
'You are killing innocent people!' Lucius burst angrily.  
'They are guilty of witchcraft.' Uther declared apathetically. 'Where is the boy?'  
'What boy?'  
'The one you kidnapped.'  
Lucius gaped at Uther, 'we did not kidnap anyone!'  
Uther stared down his nose at Lucius and Narcissa, hatred filling his eyes and his tone threatening. 'I'll get a confession out of you. Henry! Benedict!' Two men ran to aid their King, also pointing their swords at Lucius and Narcissa. 'These are the sorcerers; they will be taken to the Dungeons of Camelot Keep.' The two Knights bowed, calling over more men and left immediately; forcing the two Malfoys to follow them at the point of their swords.  
Uther turned to Vernon Dursley before following his men, 'we will find your nephew and he will be returned to you.'

* * *

Harry watched Draco pace relentlessly around the Throne Room. One of the Aurors; Alastor Moody, had told Draco to wait there until his parents returned. News had reached Hogwarts Castle hours ago claiming that Hogsmeade had been attacked by Uther Pendragon and the Knights of Camelot. Draco's expression may seem passive but Harry could see anxiety and alarm building up behind those steely grey eyes.  
The door opened and both boys glanced around as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the vast hall.  
'Master Malfoy,' Kingsley's deep voice boomed around the hall, making an echo. 'We've heard that Lucius and Narcissa are being held prisoner in Camelot.'  
Silence followed the Auror's words. Draco held his hands up in a motion similar to that of praying and stared at the wall opposite him, lost in thought.  
'I wish to speak to Granger.' The young prince finally articulated in a cool voice.

Kingsley returned half an hour later, this time he was accompanied by a tall man with light brown hair who Harry recognised but did not know.  
'You wish to speak with me?' The tall man bowed.  
'You are close friends with my father, are you not?' Enquired Draco.  
'Of course I am.'  
'Then I would like you and your family to move to Camelot. My father has been imprisoned in Uther's Dungeons; I want to have contact with someone inside the castle walls of Camelot. You are one of my father's most trustworthy subjects.'  
'I will do as you wish.'

* * *

Three days had passed since Draco sent Mr Granger and his family to Camelot, but the days felt more like weeks and Draco's mood lower with every passing hour. He started examining maps of Camelot and preparing a battle plan to rescue his parents. Harry never left his side; they spent every day in the castle Library and returned to their bedchambers late at night.  
Harry sat on the window sill, gazing out of the window in a daydream; examining the snow as it swirled past the panes and listened to the sound of a crying crow in the distance. He closed his eyes, allowing his daydream and the warmth of the Library fire embrace him, guarding him from the harshness of reality.  
'Harry,' the call of his own name shook him out of his pleasant fantasy world; his emerald eyes met the stony grey ones. Draco stood over a map on the wooden table, his fists clenched on the tabletop, his jaw set and his platinum hair constantly falling into his eyes. 'You've been sitting at the window gawking out like an imbecile for the past hour.'  
'Have I?' Harry asked absently, allowing his eyes to slowly slide off of Draco's face and focus upon the window again.  
'Why don't you read a book?' Draco's tone had become irritable.  
'I can't.' Harry mumbled sheepishly.  
'What?' Draco looked up at Harry again, mystification spreading over his face. 'Why not?'  
'Because I can't read, okay?' Harry felt the heat rise to his face and turned his head further towards the window; refusing to look at Draco. Guilt coursed through the blonde boy, he didn't mean to offend Harry.  
'Harry, I –' they both jumped as three sharp knocks sounded upon the heavy oak doors. Draco cleared his throat and announced the unidentified visitor, 'enter!' The prince then turned his attention back to the map on the table to avert his eyes from Harry.  
A short man covered in pox marks entered the room and bowed in Draco's direction. 'Word from the Grangers, Master Malfoy.'  
'Yes?' Draco swiftly turned his head towards the man, unable to hide the hope that evidentially shone in his eyes. He eagerly walked around the wooden table, neglecting his map and battle plans.  
'They have been executed.' The messenger replied sorrowfully. 'Witchcraft is banned in Camelot, I'm very sorry.'  
Harry watched Draco's ridged figure as the messenger left the pair of them alone in the room. The ebony haired boy quietly got to his feet and approached the young prince, 'Draco?' He whispered softly, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Draco shrugged his hand off, took a few deep breaths and then strode from the Library; leaving Harry on his own.

* * *

A hollow feeling took over Harry as the day went on and the information sunk in. He was grateful the sunset came; giving him an excuse to confine himself to his bedchamber. He walked down the cold, empty corridor but soon stopped when he heard a strange noise.  
'Hello?' He gazed around in search for the source of the snuffling sounds. 'Show yourself!' Only the same snuffling responded to his calls. Harry cautiously followed the sound of the noise, stopping before the door that led to Draco's bedchamber. He knocked upon the door, 'Draco? It's me.' The snuffling noises stopped and silence filled the corridor once more. Growing worried, Harry gently opened the door and peered inside;  
The room was decorated in the same fashion as Harry's, the only difference between the two rooms was the colour of the hangings and curtains – Draco's were jade green where as Harry's were a vibrant shade of red – Draco sat in a crumbled heap on the floor beside his bed, his face hidden from Harry and his body shaking with sobs.  
Without thinking, Harry walked in, closing the door behind him, settled down on the floor beside Draco and pulled the other boy into a hug; pleased to see that Draco didn't resist.  
Draco's sobs became incomprehensive sentences so that Harry only vaguely understood what was being said.  
'I know,' Harry tried to hush the grieving boy by gently rocking him backwards and forwards, 'it's all right.' The pair stayed like this until Draco eventually quietened down.  
'They will be punished!' Draco promised darkly.

* * *

A woman from the village of Hogsmeade kneeled before the King's throne where Draco sat. The woman held a White Rose in her hands and she spoke in a choking voice.  
'I was there when it happened; I warned the King of Uther's approaching men.' Her hands began to tremble, 'then a man shouted, pointing at King Lucius.'  
'What did he shout?' Draco enquired desperately.  
'"There they are!" King Lucius then told me and –'  
'Who was the man?'  
'I – I saw him here, near Hogwarts Castle.'  
'Take me to him!'  
The woman nodded, rising to her feet once more. She paused for a moment before holding the White Rose out to Draco, 'this was your mother's. I'm sure she'd want you to have it.'  
Draco took the flower and observed it, 'thank you.' He left the hall with a guard of Aurors and the woman.

The last time Harry saw his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon they were being led to the gallows for their execution. He watched through the window of his bedchamber and flinched as their bodies dangled from the noose.  
He heard his door open but didn't respond as Draco joined him at the window, 'it was necessary, Harry.'  
Harry's throat constricted, 'and their son?'  
'In the Dungeons, awaiting trial.'  
Harry spun around to face Draco, 'he has nothing to do with this!'  
'How would you know that?'  
'He's my cousin.'  
Draco glanced out the window, watching a pair of Aurors take down the bodies of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. 'No matter what you say Harry, he will be put on trial like everyone else. I will purge Hogwarts of those who are not magical.'  
'Draco –!'  
'This will keep on happening, Harry!' Draco pointed out the window to illustrate his point. 'The Muggles will betray us to the likes of Uther Pendragon!'  
'And killing them off will only make you as bad as Uther!'  
'I will not discuss this with you Harry.' Draco took swift strides to the door and gave Harry a last look. 'I will allow you to visit your cousin one last time and then you will be confined to your bedchambers.'  
'I –'  
'You will do as you're told, you're my ward now.'

Harry drew close to the cells in the Dungeons, looking for the one which contained his cousin; Dudley. He found the cell his was looking for a stared pitifully at his cousin. Dudley had hidden away in the corner and curled up into a ball on the floor facing the wall.  
'Leave us.' Harry instructed the Auror who accompanied him. The man nodded and walked away. At the sound of his voice, Dudley peered over his shoulder at Harry and rose to his feet instantly; his eyes filled with fright.  
'Harry, please! I'm innocent, I swear!' Dudley began to beg as he shuffled over to the bars of his cell. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. 'I had nothing to do with this.'  
'It won't matter if you're innocent or not,' Harry spoke loud enough for any passing Aurors to hear, 'your fate is sealed, I came to say goodbye.'  
'Please, can't you talk to him?'  
'I've tried,' Harry sighed, winking at Dudley, 'but he won't listen.'  
Dudley stared at his cousin in confusion as Harry passed a key through the bars of the cell after ensuring that no one was watching. Harry mouthed the words "_Hide the key, escape tonight_," to Dudley then said aloud, 'I have to go, goodbye Dudley.' Harry began to walk away from Dudley.  
'Thank you.'  
The ebony haired boy looked around again. 'For what?'  
'For coming to see me before...'  
Harry smiled, 'it was the best I could do.'

* * *

That night Harry laid restlessly in his bed; if he's plan had worked the Aurors guarding Dudley should have been knocked out after Harry had cast a sleeping spell on their jug of water and Dudley would've escaped using the key Harry had conjured using the Gemino curse; Draco couldn't suspect him because Aurors currently stood guard outside his bedchamber and he has been watched while he visited his cousin, but clearly, they had not watched carefully. Admittedly, Harry wasn't sure whether his spell on the water jug had worked or not, he'd learnt the spell by accident so all he could do was pray that it worked. He listened vigilantly for the sounds of shouts and the stampede of feet; but all was silent. Instead he wondered if Dudley had escaped yet and, if so, where he had run away to.  
It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that the alarm bells rang; Harry instantly jumped out of his bed and ran to the window, watching the figures of Aurors run around in search for the escapee and peeling his eyes for his cousin. After ten minutes, Harry was sure that Dudley had escaped safely and was now on his way to freedom.

* * *

'Are you sure you know nothing of the disappearance?' Draco frowned at Harry; who kept his face as innocent as possible.  
'No,' Harry shook his head.  
Draco gave Harry a searching look, 'curious how all of the Aurors fell asleep at the same time and the prisoner escaped without causing damage to the cell or any of the other Aurors, isn't it?'  
'Maybe he had an accomplice?'  
'Mmmm... Where were you last night?'  
'I was in my bedchamber last night, as you requested. Feel free to ask Alastor and Devon.'  
Draco's eyes bored into Harry's, trying to detect any lies. The silence stretched on for a while, 'all right, I believe you.' The blonde haired boy then turned to two of his Aurors. 'Search the entire Kingdom, I want him found.' Draco waited until the Aurors departed before turning to Harry once more, 'come on.' He then led the way up the stairs.  
'Where are we going?' Harry asked nervously.  
'Library.'  
'Again?'  
'I'm going to teach you how to read...' Draco gazed over his should at Harry, 'that is if you want to learn how to read.'

* * *

A week after Dudley's disappearance Harry received a letter. Once alone, he eagerly opened it, desperate to know what had become of his cousin. His eagerness soon evaporated as the stared the untidy scrawl; he couldn't read a word of it and he wouldn't be able to ask for help without putting Dudley in danger. He threw Dudley's letter into the fire, which was crackling merrily in the fireplace. Harry watched the letter burn; the fire glinting in his eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** No Muggles or Sorcerers were harmed in the making of this Prologue, they're all fine. Updates may vary._


	2. Chapter One - Knights Of The RoundTable

**_Author's Note/ Disclaimer: _**_I would like to apologise for:__  
1.) The very long wait between the Prolouge and this chapter.  
2.) Any mistakes in this chapter._

The idea was that I uploaded this chapter DURING 2012, seriously, these are the dates I wanted to upload:  
- 21st December 2012  
-24th December 2012  
-25th December 2012  
-31st December 2012

_-1st January 2013  
But that never happened. The chapter was complete (as is the next one) but I was waiting for my BETA reader who had been preoccupied with Merlin, Doctor Who, Avengers and the Hobbit - she still hasn't read it xD - which means there are likely to be a million and one mistakes in this chapter and it will be changed at a later date when Sam reads it and tells me what needs to be changed._

Other than that, I hope you all survived the apocalypse, had a nice Christmas and enjoyed the New Year! Feel free to ask questions about this chapter or future chapters if you wish and please be as critial as you wish if you are reviewing.

I own nothing within this chapter - though I'd like to steal a suit of Armour and have my own Merlin... and Harry, I want Harry too! - everythin belongs to Joanne Rowling, Warner Bros. or the BBC.

**Warnings:**Rated T for possible language. It is very likely that this may turn into a Drarry or a Merthur (or both, hehehe!) if don't like it, click the little red cross in the right hand corner of your screen. Some characters may seem very OOC but I'm trying to avoid that as much as I can. I think that's everything.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Knights of the Round Table_**

_Several Years Later – because I show character development in time skips :D just like the Merlin writers!_

'Arthur!' Merlin threw the doors of Arthur's bedchamber open and sprinted inside, stopping to a halt before the wooden table Arthur was seated at and clutching a stitch in his side whilst he tried to catch his breath.

'Ever heard of knocking, Merlin?' Arthur sighed irritably, hunched over a piece of parchment. With a frustrated groan and a furrowed brow, he slammed the parchment down to one side and fixed a piercing stare upon his manservant. 'I can't concentrate now.'

'Sorry.' Merlin had to fight to keep the smile off of his face.

'What do you want, Merlin?'

'A King who isn't a prat?'

'Merlin.' Arthur lectured sternly.

Merlin smiled cheekily at his friend, 'it's Gwaine, he's back.'

* * *

Merlin tailed Arthur down the stone stairs towards the Main Hall of Camelot Keep; carrying the King's cloak and sword in his arms while Arthur fastened his belt.

'I want you to gather the Knights and Lady Guinevere.' Arthur spoke as he took the finely crafted and highly polished silver sword from Merlin's arms and then placed it in the sheath on his belt.

'Uh huh,' Merlin responded in his usual tone, holding out the recently washed cloak.

'They are to meet me at the Round Table and you're to meet me in the Foyer.' The King draped the crimson fabric around his shoulders and used the shining buckle to secure it.

'Mmmm.'

'Are you listening, Merlin?'

'Of course I am,' Merlin gave a small sarcastic wave as he began to head down a corridor leading off of the staircase. 'Getting the Knights and Gwen.'

'Oh and Merlin –' Merlin retraced his steps and gave his master a questioning stare. 'Do try not to bring about the downfall of the Kingdom while you're at it.'

'Such faith you have in me, sire.' The dark haired servant smiled as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Arthur grinned back, 'do as you're told, Dollophead.' The blonde haired, blue eyed man continued his journey down the stone steps.

'Stop stealing my words, you Clotpole!' Merlin called after the other man's retreating back; he could've sworn he heard Arthur's chuckle ricochet slightly up the stairs. Merlin smirked and continued to carry out his duty.

* * *

The enormous oak doors groaned as they opened; permitting the fair haired King to march through them. Arthur's red cloak baring the yellow dragon of Camelot fluttered with poise behind him and the clanks of his chain-mail reverberated around the vast room along with his heavy footfalls, his straight posture emitted the aurora of authority. The King's servant shadowed behind the magnificent man; in comparison to Arthur's fine armour, Merlin's clothing was tatty and out of place.

Fourteen chairs scraped across the flagstone floor as fourteen figures rose from the circular, wooden table in the middle of the room.

'Be seated men.' Arthur strode to his place between Lady Guinevere and Sir Mordred while Merlin took his position with Hermione Granger; a pale faced, brunette girl who worked at Gwen's servant. They would both wait until the King or Lady Guinevere called for assistance.

King Arthur remained standing and silent until every man and the Lady Guinevere had regained their seats once more before addressing the Knight to Gwen's right. 'Gwaine, I believe you have some information that you would like to share?'

'Yes sire,' the man with dark, shoulder-length hair cleared his throat, 'it has reached the ears of outer Camelot that a magical colony has... made itself more apparent.' Gwaine chose his words delicately. 'I believe this could add a potential threat to Camelot.'

'A magical colony?' An inky haired Knight on Mordred's left articulated with a bemused expression; Merlin recognised this man to be one of his trusted men – Sir Lancelot.

'This has "Morgana" scrawled all over it!' Came the voice of Gwen's brother – Sir Elyan.

'Morgana's name has been whispered within the rumours,' Gwaine informed his fellow Knights, 'but another name has also been mentioned.'

'And what is that name?' Enquired Arthur.

'Malfoy.'

The Knights around the table began to murmur amongst themselves, each one asking the same question; who is this Malfoy character?

Gwen glanced in Arthur's direction; seeing the brief look of shock upon his face.

'Arthur?' Gwen placed her hand on top of his. 'My lord, are you –?'

'Fine, thank you.' Arthur said, unable to keep the frostiness out of his voice. He then cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

Overhearing the short conversation; Merlin and Hermione shared an uneasy gaze, knowing that Arthur's thoughts were currently fixed upon magic. Arthur Pendragon was unaware that his own servant was a sorcerer; Merlin was forced to keep his talents a secret from his own best friend in fear of execution. Even Gwen's serving-girl was a witch; Merlin had found out on the second week of her employment, he had confronted her too; he had managed to force a confession from her, but after months of working together Merlin was forced to accept that Hermione would not cause harm to Arthur or the people of Camelot. He still refused to confine his magic in her; his experiences with Morgana had taught him that to do so would not be wise.

'We'll send a patrol of men down to the boarders of Camelot; you shall be in control of that, Leon.' The sound of Arthur's voice pulled Merlin out of his thoughts.

'I will be honoured to take the responsibility, sire.' The Knight named Leon bowed his head to light-coloured haired King.

'I shall lead a party to the magical colony, we'll see if we can make this Malfoy our allies. We leave at dawn tomorrow.' Arthur got to his feet, the Knights of the Round Table and Gwen followed suit. 'You are all dismissed.'

Each member of the Round Table slowly dispersed, though many remained to discuss their newly assigned quest and share opinions on the matter; Merlin could see Leon talking in a low voice to Percival, Elyan and Gwaine.

'Arthur!' Gwen struggled through the retreating Knights to the place where the King stood in deep conversation with Mordred; she finally battled her way through the pressing Knights and stopped a few paces away from Arthur and Mordred. 'Arthur, do you really think it's wise to travel into magical territory?'

'I have to do what I can to protect my Kingdom, Gwen.' Arthur explained in a soft voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin could see that Hermione was listening intently to the words that were being exchanged between Arthur and Gwen.

'But the leader of this magical colony may be in allegiance with Morgana.'

'I don't think Morgana is aware of its existence.' Mordred gave her a reassuring smile, which only deepened Merlin's suspicions. He watched the boy carefully, being sure to catch any hints of betrayal. 'She would've acted by now if she did.' Gwen didn't look calmed by the words, she bit her lip and bore her worrying eyes into Arthur's calm ones.

'I know you worry for Lancelot,' Arthur sympathised, placing his hand on Gwen's shoulder, 'I give you my word that he will be safe.'

'I – I trust you.' Gwen smiled, but the concern was still apparent in her eyes. She gave a small courtesy in Arthur's direction before turning towards the two servants. 'Hermione!'

Merlin watched as the brunette girl swiftly fell into step behind Gwen.

'Merlin, we're leaving!' Arthur approached the young warlock who was still gazing after Hermione. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze. 'I know that look, trust me, she can do better than you, Merlin.'

Merlin turned to stare at his master in shock, 'w – what? I don't – I'm not –'

'Of course you're not, come on.' Arthur shoved Merlin to get him moving. 'I need my armour polished, my sword sharpened, my room cleaned, my tunic washed –' Merlin phased out while the list continued, merely nodding his head and making noises of agreement in response.

* * *

'Are you really still doing that?' Arthur smirked at the sight of his manservant kneeling on the floor with a rag in one hand and a bucket of water next to him.

'It takes longer than you think.' Merlin retorted sullenly, glancing up at the King and tossing the filthy piece of cloth into the bucket. 'It's also harder than it looks.'

'We've had this discussion before, Merlin. Would you like me to take you through the demonstration again?'

'No, thank you!'

'Well then, shut up and get on with it!'

Merlin begrudgingly snatched the rag out of the now cold water.

'So –' Merlin said, scrubbing the floor again, 'Malfoy.'

'What about him?'

'Do you really think he's a threat to Camelot?'

Arthur frowned slightly and moved over to his bed; stepping over Merlin along the way, where he sat and watched his manservant slay away on the floor. 'I don't know,' Arthur paused for a moment; his eyes followed Merlin's backward and forward motion. 'What would you have done?' Merlin hesitated, pretending to vigorously scrub a certain spot on the floor. 'Merlin, I'm asking you a serious question.'

The servant sighed, 'why would my opinion matter? I'm just your –'

'I'm asking you as a friend.'

The scrawny man stopped his cleaning altogether. He clenched the dirty fabric in his hands, his electric blue eyes locked with the King's while he considered his answer. 'I probably would have done what you are doing.' Merlin eventually replied honestly, fiddling with the soaked rag. 'Although, I think Gwen's right,' he added watching Arthur's expression carefully, 'you should be cautious. Malfoy may well be in allegiance with Morgana.'

* * *

Draco studied his book carefully, reading the paragraph entitled "_Parselmouths_" and remembering what Harry had said earlier; "'_It was strange, everyone stared at me as though I was dangerous... but the snake spoke to me! I thought it was going to hurt Justin so I told it not to!_'" Draco was later told that a snake had indeed managed to get into the castle and many Aurors and house-elves had witnessed Harry speaking in a strange language.

Draco grimaced deeply as he reached the bottom of the paragraph – "_Two well known Parselmouths were Salazar Slytherin; known for his works in Potions, and Herpo the Foul; a well known dark wizard, first wizard known to hatch a Basilisk and created the first Horcrux._" – With a huff, the blonde man turned the page to see if there was any more information on the topic, seeing that there wasn't, Draco lent back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he bent over the book again, but he didn't start reading again; a shadow had fallen over the pages – indicating that someone was standing behind him, blocking the light from the window – a gleam of light glistened on Draco's right hand – a reflection of the sun from a shiny object.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Draco warned, rolling his eyes. 'I'll have you on the floor in seconds, then you'll be locked up in the Dungeons in a matter of minutes... and I won't be letting you out this time.' The blonde King swivelled around in his seat to arch an eyebrow at his ward; who had raised a sword, ready to swing it over Draco's head as a joke.

'I have a feeling,' Harry began in a teasing tone, 'that you love seeing me locked up.'

'Put it down, Harry. Preferably before you take someone's eye out.' Harry loosened his grip on the hilt of the sword, letting it crash to the floor.

'How did you know it was me?'

'Who else was it going to be?'

'I don't know,' Harry clambered into the chair opposite his only friend, leaving the sword on the floor, 'an assassin.' He joked.

'You are, by far, the worst assassin I have ever seen!'

Harry shrugged and smiled at Draco, 'better than you.'

'Don't you have a Transfiguration lesson to get to?' Draco queried, returning to his book.

The smile slid off of Harry's face, 'you're not coming?'

'No, I have matters to attend to.'

'It's no fun without you.' Harry sighed, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and placing his head in his hand.

'I can't drop everything for a Transfiguration lesson, the kingdom comes first.'

'We never spend time together anymore!' Harry moaned.

'I'm sorry, Harry, I – what are you doing?' Draco glanced over his book to find his ward lying on the floor with his eyes closed and glasses askew.

'Lying on the floor.'

'Well, that's obvious, but why?'

'I'm going to refuse to move until you agree to come to Transfiguration with me.'

'Harry, you're acting like a spoilt child.' Draco tried to be stern, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. 'Get up.'

'No.' Harry sniggered.

'Fine, stay there.' Draco laughed. 'You make a lovely rug; I might even have you moved to my bedchamber.'

'I bet you would love that.'

Draco put his book to one side, slid to the floor and crawled to Harry's side on his hands and knees. 'We can do whatever you want tomorrow.'

The dark haired man's eyes flew open, giving the blonde a searching look. 'Hunting.'

'I hate hunting.' Draco said, scowling slightly.

'Exactly!' Harry poked his tongue out at Draco and sat up, 'but you said that we could do whatever I want.'

Draco's grey eyes narrowed, but a grin crept up on his face. 'If it will keep you from murdering me than we shall go hunting.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Draco put his hand out and Harry shook it with his own. The King studied his wards expression carefully, noticing the dark circles beneath Harry's eyes. 'You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?'

'Er... late night.'

'You've always been a bad liar. I wish you would tell me about your nightmares.'

'It's nothing, honestly.' Harry attempted to set Draco's mind at rest. 'Just a silly dream.' Harry hastily got to his and muttered something about Transfiguration. Draco watched the other man stride across the room to the door and pause for a moment. 'Draco?'

'Mmmm?'

'You were reading about Parselmouths, weren't you?'

'Yes,' Draco sighed, knowing that there wouldn't much point in lying.

'You don't think I'm a – do you?'

'Of course not, Harry.' This time the lie came easily from Draco's mouth, but he say the doubt in Harry's eyes as the black haired fellow left the room.

* * *

Harry descended the steps of Minerva McGonagall's tower, mulling over everything she had just taught him in the past two hours. Draco had hired her and many other great witches and wizards to teach Harry and Draco himself how to use their magic appropriately; though he had not been to any lessons recently, leaving Harry to study alone.

Halfway down the winding staircase Harry found Draco glowering out of one of the windows.

'Draco?' The ward's voice was filled with surprise, but he soon gained a concerned feeling as the King's glare deepened; the blonde man refused to wrench his venomous stare away from his current point of attention. 'What's wrong?' Harry joined Draco at the window, his eyes instantly finding the scarlet clad man.

'Know who he is?' Draco whispered harshly.

'No,' Harry watched the man with wavy, shoulder-length hair intently. The stranger was joined by two other men; one wore an identical red cloak with shining armour, his blonde hair slightly reflected the sun, the other wore a red tunic and a brown overcoat with a blue scarf. The first man looked over his shoulder at the other two men; allowing Harry to briefly see a yellow dragon on the shoulder of his ruby cloak. 'Camelot?' The emerald eyed ward questioned aloud. 'What are they doing here?'

'I wonder.' Draco sneered. The three figures moved towards the castle doors, immediately stopped by an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks. 'If I am right, which I believe I am, he –' Draco pointed at the blonde man, 'is King Arthur.'

'King?' Harry pulled his eyes away from the unfamiliar person wearing the blue scarf to look at Draco. 'I thought Uther was King.'

'He was killed with magic... that's what I heard anyway.' Draco remained at the window for a few minutes, then composed himself and hurried down the stairs with Harry hot on his tail.

'What do you mean by that?' Arthur questioned the woman impatiently. 'I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot!' Merlin dearly wanted to smack Arthur around the head for being such an arrogant ass – as always – but was able to refrain from doing so.

'You can't just appear unannounced and expect the King to see you.' The woman's bubblegum pink hair turned to a fiery shade of red and her glare matched Arthur's. Merlin shook his head at Gwaine as the Knight's fingers twitched towards his sword.

'It's okay, Nymphadora.' A gloved hand touched her shoulder – the hand belonged to a young, blonde gentleman with pointed feature and eyes as dark as the clouds hovering over their heads. He was accompanied by another young man; this one had black hair, vibrant green eyes with round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, beneath his fringe was the most peculiar scar Merlin had ever seen. The raven haired man gave Merlin an odd stare. Nymphadora raised her eyebrow at the new arrivals. 'Go on, it's all right.' The grey eyed gentleman encouraged her to leave.

As she walked away, Nymphadora shook her head from side to side, her hair slowly changed back to its original colour.

'You two must be the –' Arthur started but the blonde stranger cut across him.

'Draco Malfoy,' Draco's tone was too hostile for Merlin's likings, Draco also seemed to be searching Arthur for any flaws, 'and this is my ward – Harry Potter.' The name seemed familiar to Merlin, but he couldn't quite remember why.

Arthur extended his hand in greeting to Draco, 'I'm Arthur Pend –'

'I know who you are.' Draco said coolly, he did not shake Arthur's hand. Arthur balled his hand into a fist and dropped it to his side again; his lips were pursed, unsure of what he should say next.

'Right – er,' Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, 'this is one of my Knights – Gwaine.' Arthur motioned towards the man on his right and then towards the one on his left. 'And this is my manservant – Merlin.' Merlin shifted uncomfortably, still very aware of Harry's piercing gaze.

Draco was still staring at Arthur, his expression mingled with curiosity and displeasure. 'Strange, how you come to Hogwarts with many Knights, but you will only walk one of them to my front door.' Draco folded his arms, his face now lined with suspicion. 'Where are the others?'

'Waiting for us to return, but they are still nearby. You have my word that they will not attack or provoke your people.'

Draco beckoned the three new arrivals to follow him into the castle. Harry ensured that he tagged along behind the group so he could keep his watchful gaze upon Merlin. Draco led his new acquaintances into the Dining Hall and motioned that they should sit. He waited until they had done so before addressing them again.

'You must have had a long journey and it's getting late, you should've brought your men to the castle.' Draco spoke as he took the seat at the head of the table.

'We didn't want to alarm you,' Arthur replied, examining his surroundings.

'Can I offer you something to eat or drink?'

'No, we're fine thank you.' Arthur declined politely.

'Speak for yourself.' Gwaine muttered in an audible undertone.

Draco turned to his ward. 'Harry, do you mind –?'

'Consider it done.' Relief coursed through Merlin as the jade eyes were finally forced to focus upon something other than him, he and Gwaine watched the raven haired sorcerer leave the room, closing the doors behind him.

'Ward or servant?' Arthur articulated inquisitively, also staring after Harry.

'Ward, but he dismissed my house-elf.' Draco grinned at the memory. He then saw Arthur's questioning look and added, 'he feels as though he should work for me in return for the protection I offer him,' the smile on Draco's face slipped away, 'it's a shame really, I prefer to see him as a friend. I've tried tell him to leave it to the house-elves but –'

'House-elves?' Arthur stared incredulously at Draco. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken out of turn, but what are house-elves?

'A magical creature that is devoted and loyal to it's master, they must follow every instruction given to them by their master. You'll only see house-elves within the households of the oldest or richest wizarding families.' Draco rattled off quickly. 'It really does amaze me, you know, how you Muggles live without them.'

'Muggles?' Although Arthur obviously did not know the meaning of the word, he still sounded offended.

'Non-magical folk.'

'Oh, I see –' the blue eyed King still spoke in a slightly off-handed tone; under the impression that Draco thought his magical skills made him superior. 'It seems odd to have a male ward over the age of eighteen.'

'He's too venerable to leave the protection of the castle.'

'What makes you say that?' enquired Gwaine. Merlin listened with rapt attention, wondering if Draco's answer would explain Harry's odd behaviour.

'He's powerful but he has trouble controlling his magic, he sometimes has angry outbursts which can cause an immense amount of damage.'

'You mean to say that he's dangerous?' Merlin spoke out of shock reaction. The other three men looked around at him.

'Merlin!' Arthur hissed reproachfully.

'Sorry!' Merlin apologised quickly.

'He's only dangerous if he's ill-advised,' Draco said softly, looking at Merlin. 'Unfortunately past events have shown that he is easily misguided.' Draco stood in silence for a few minutes. 'It was my father's wish to protect him and bring him up to be good.'

Harry returned with a small, skinny elf who wore a tea towel like a toga. Harry had just managed to carry three plates of food while the elf had been sensible enough to carry the goblets and water jug on a silver plated tray. Merlin watched the elf place the tray in front of Draco, bow to everyone in the room then make a speedy retreat. Harry placed the pates in front of Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin while Draco poured the contents of the jug into the goblets and handed them to each of the men.

'Did I miss something?' Harry asked, noticing the apprehensive face around the table.

'Of course you didn't,' Draco smiled encouragingly at his ward then pointed to a chair, 'sit down.'

For minutes afterwards everyone in the room was silent. Only the occasional tap of goblets being placed on the wooden surface of the table and the sounds of chewing could be heard. When Gwaine finally pushed his empty plate away, Draco turned to address the other King once more.

'I trust that you didn't travel all this way to enjoy the view?'

'No –' Arthur hesitated, deciding how he would explain their visit. 'I wish to... discuss... a small issue with you.'

'I feel that we should save this discussion until tomorrow.' Draco set his elbows on the table, his fingers locking together and resting his chin on the entwined fingers. 'It is late. I will send some Aurors to collect your Knights, they will be brought up to the castle to be fed and watered. I will organise some house-elves to prepare beds for you and your men.'

* * *

Harry strode down the corridor; carrying a pile of clean bed sheets in his arms and feeling a little uneasy about the sudden claustrophobic feeling that had settled over the castle. He weaved between the red draped men in a daze, barely noticing the sound of a clearing throat behind him.

'Excuse me?' Someone grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around, accidentally making him drop the bed sheets on the floor. His meadow green eyes met Arthur's sky blue ones. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make them fall on the floor.'

'It's fine,' Harry shook his head and stooped to the floor to pick them up again, 'sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you.'

'It's Harry, isn't it?' Arthur crouched down to help Harry pick up the sheets. Harry nodded in response to Arthur's question, fleetingly meeting his gaze. 'Why don't you just use magic?' Arthur chuckled slightly.

'I was told that you don't like magic. You don't have to help –' Harry motioned to the crumpling white clouds of cotton.

'It was my fault... tell me, Harry, if you're the King's ward, why are you so adamant on doing the chores?' Arthur and Harry rose to their full heights; Harry only just becoming aware of how much taller Arthur was. Arthur bundled the now screwed up fabric in Harry's arms.

'It just – gives me something to do.' Harry sighed, feeling his unhappiness creep up on him again.

Something to – surely you have plenty of things to do? Jousting? Hunting? Archery?'

'I'm not really allowed to go anywhere on m own. I always have to have a guard of Aurors of Draco with me.'

'He doesn't let you go out alone?'

'It's for my protection.'

The pair stood quietly for a moment; Harry played with a loose threat on one of the bed sheets while Arthur studied the green eyed fellow in front of him. 'I'll get Merlin to help you with this,' the King of Camelot waved a hand at the bundle Harry held and then rushed off before Harry could protest.

* * *

'Arthur told me that you don't go anywhere alone, is that true?' asked Merlin, wishing that the other sorcerer would engage in conversation with him while they stripped the covers off of Draco's bed.

'Yeah.' The emerald eyed wizard tried to make his tone dismissive as he didn't really want to discuss the topic with a man he had just met.

'What if I took you – I don't know – for a horse ride, after this?' Merlin beamed at Harry, trying to give a friendly approach.

'Draco barely knows Arthur, as you're his servant he won't trust you either.'

The smile fell of off the blue eyed warlock's face, 'have you ever thought about... sneaking out?'

'I'll get caught, Draco will give me the face and the tone – it's not worth it.'

'Face and tone?' Merlin peered around the bedpost at Harry; seeing the other man shake his head. 'Well, disguise yourself. Dress up as a peasant.'

Harry snorted. 'Where am I going to get peasant's clothes from?' Merlin gave Harry a mischievous smirk. 'I don't think I like that look.'

* * *

'Where did you learn that spell?' Merlin was stretched out on Harry's bed, watching as the jade eyed wizard pulled on clothes that strongly resembled his own.

'I learnt it when I was young,' Harry shrugged the brown overcoat on, 'it was an accident, but it helped me save the life of my cousin.' Harry's eyes widened as he said it out loud, he stared fearfully at Merlin.

'You weren't supposed to free him, were you?' A small grin tugged at Merlin's lips. 'Calm down, I won't tell anyone.'

Harry's expression changed to one of relief, he moved over to his bed and sat on the end so he could face Merlin. 'Does Arthur know that you're a wizard?'

Merlin's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's. 'How do you know?'

'I can feel it.'

'No, Arthur doesn't know. I would prefer it to stay that way.'

Harry nodded, deciding it was time to change the subject of their conversation. 'I'm still – I don't think a disguise will work.'

'It should, you'll look like me... from behind anyway.'

'And if Arthur sees me?'

'Don't worry about Arthur, I'll keep him busy.' Merlin smiled at Harry again; relieved to see a small, sheepish grin in return. 'Just make sure you're back in time for Arthur and Draco's meeting.

* * *

If you're wondering what Arthur was talking about when he said "'We've had this discussion before, Merlin. Would you like me to take you through the demonstration again?'" then this picture should remind you:

albums/ss68/mcgooglykins_

I do not own this picture.

~Daniel'sGirl1995


End file.
